Harmonizing of Fluttering Chaos
by TuniPeace1
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have become good friends over the past three months As he goes back and forth from Ponyville to Canterlot learning deeper the magic of friendship. They become such good friends that Discord reveals that he has romantic feelings for a certain Princess. Futtershy Is now Determined to make Discords Hearts and Hooves day wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy was rushing about her cottage with the help of her critter friends, cleaning the surroundings as fast as she could. Flying back and forth, making sure that everything was in it's place.

"Oh, I hope that He has not forgotten about me already, with him being gone in Canterlot and all. What do you think, Angel?"

Angel Bunny looked angrily at Fluttershy. He crossed his arms and then turned away. Fluttershy looked momentarily concerned at Angel Bunny before going back to arranging her belongings.

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy we're here!" Trumpeted Twilight Sparkle as she and Discord came into Fluttershy's home. But Fluttershy could not hear them. She had blocked everything out around her in her mission to make her cottage the most inviting place in all of Equestria.

"Umm, Fluttershy... What are you doing?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh, Twilight! What are you doing here?! Fluttershy asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the train station picking up-"

"Discord?" Interrupted the Purple unicorn.

Fluttershy spun around, looking down at Twilight. She then saw the familiar missed match feet of a goat and a lizard. The little yellow pegasus slowly looked up from the feet, until her eyes were locked with the eyes of her Draconequus friend, Discord.

Fluttershy gasped, putting her hooves to her mouth. Discord smiled with closed lips and lowered brows at his friend. Fluttershy backed away so hurriedly, that she crashed into a nearby wall, within her cottage.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight and Discord rushed to Fluttershy. Fluttershy raised her head and looked up at her friends. Discord helped her from the floor with his eagle hand. Fluttershy blushed heavily with embarrassment.

"You must be more careful, my dear" Discord said, with soft concern.

Discord wrapped his arms around the little winged pony and hummed happily. He then released her, looking up and down at his friend. Fluttershy turned her head slightly, looking at Discord. She flew close to his height but was at a loss for words.

Ever since Discord left for Canterlot, Fluttershy counted the days, hours and minutes that he would return. Now Discord was there with her. Fluttershy felt like a breathless feather, frozen in time.

"So you have nothing to say to me, pal?" Discord asked. "Its been a few days, back and forth for about three months. It seems like everytime I leave you have less and less to say to me."

Discord turned away from the silent yellow pegasus. His ears, long neck and wings drooping. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at the disappointed draconequus.

"Discord...-" Fluttershy started.

"You... You do not like my company anymore, do you?" Discord said with sad concern.

Fluttershy rushed over to Discord with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her front legs around him and held onto him tightly. The former Lord of chaos could feel the warmth of the winged ponies breath penetrating through his brown fur.  
Discord lifted his lion paw, resting it on Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy looked up with widened eyes. She then smiled at him. Discord smiled back.

Twilight shook her head with a smile and left the cottage without saying anything to the two friends.

"Of course I missed you!" Assured Fluttershy. "I... I just always have so many emotions going through me when I see you. I'm afraid that with all of those better and high class ponies in Canterlot, that you would just want to stay there."

"Hogwash!" Exclaimed Discord. "Those are the worse type! All prepped and worried about their eyelashes! Ha! Besides... they are not you, my dearest Flutter friend."

Fluttershy blushed and turned her face away from Discords eyes. Discord lifted her face to his with his eagle hand while holding her small, yellow body with his lion arm. The draconequus and Fluttershy's eyes locked. Her eyes sparkled and twinkled. Discord's eyes were cool and relaxed, with the lids halfway lowered.

"My beautiful, friend. You never think anything of yourself. Not only are you important to your pony friends, but also to the whole of Equestria! You help lost and sick animals and most of all... You helped me. Does that not count for something? I feel that... If you do not care of yourself... then where does that leave my feelings for you, my dearest?"

"You... You have feelings for me?" Asked Fluttershy"

"But of course... You saved me from the depths of loneliness and gave me a new outlook within the world. Like being reborn" Explained Discord. "I... I feel like... I could just... Kiss you..."

Fluttershy released herself from Discords embrace. Discord closed his eyes and laughed. Fluttershy looked at him with a face as red as a cherry. She then flew into the kitchen.

The shy-winged pony begun taking food from her cabinets in an effort to lead the conversation somewhere else.

"Oh come now, Fluttershy" Discord chuckled "How many times have I threatened you with a kiss and you fly off. It is as if you have never been kissed before... Right?"

Fluttershy paused for a moment in her meal preparing. Her head lowered in embarrassment. Discord paused and looked at her wide eyed. He then started to go toward her. He stopped when she turned away and continued preparing the meal.

"How... How is that possible?"

"What is?!" Yelled Fluttershy. The upset pony turned to Discord, with a reddened face and tears streaming down her cheeks. "You say that I'm so special! Then... Then why is it that no stallion has ever... ever... even asked me on a date... none less a... A kiss..."

"Because their cowardly fools!" Trumpeted Discord. "They are afraid of your beauty."

"Oh and what about you?!"

"What about me?" Asked Discord.

"You go on and on about how beautiful I' am and then joke about kissing me! As if my emotions are a joke" Snapped Fluttershy.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Fluttershy paused. Her mouth became agape. She turned back to the food preperation trying to ignore Discords offer.

"I think you need it..." Discord declared calmly.

Fluttershy tightly closed her eyes, not even looking at what she was doing with the food. The little yellow pegasus felt the presence of him coming closer and closer until she felt his body heat mix with hers.

"It's alright Fluttershy... We are friends... Let us-"

Fluttershy felt the warmth of Discord's hands about to lay on her weak shoulders and fainted.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Discord picked her up from the floor and laid her on the couch in the living room. Angel Bunny started to fan her with a large leaf. Angel paused for a moment and looked at Discord with Disgust. Discord tapped his fingers together and looked at the angry rabbit with widened eyes.

"What?! I... I thought it would help her" Discord answered.

Angel Bunny shook his head and went back to fanning his passed out owner.

Suddenly Fluttershy arose from her fainting spell. She darted into the kitchen and started packing the food into a basket.  
Discord and Angel Bunny looked at one another, then at Fluttershy.

"Are you sure that you are alright, my dear?" Asked Discord with concern.

"Of course!" Joyfully she replied. "I'm not going to let some silly dizziness get in the way of having a picnic with one of my best friends, that I have missed so much away in Canterlot! We have some catching up to do."

"Best... Friend?" Discord asked.

"Well of course, silly!" Laughed Fluttershy. "You have been living here with me for a while now and I know that you are going to try to buy your own place soon. I'll miss having you around. So I want to spend as much time with you as possible before then. Now come on. Lets go to our picnic spot"

Fluttershy flew passed Angel and Discord. Discord and Angel looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and then followed Fluttershy out the door.

Discord and Fluttershy talked the afternoon away. They forgot about the lunch that she had prepared and went sight seeing. Discord knew every part of Equestria, so him taking Fluttershy and Angel on excursions were always a treat.

They went to secret flower patches. A rarely known area passed the EverFree forest where the mushrooms, plants and insects glow in the dark.

They even went to the Griffon Kingdom for specialty ice cream and snacks. This is when Fluttershy remembered that she had made a lunch for the three of them, as they were eating the meal in the cafe.

"Then let us forget this rubbish, and go back to the food that was prepared by the angelic, Fluttershy. For nothing prepared by these hooves should ever... EVER, be forgotten." Discord Yelled.

Fluttershy giggled and laughed. Discord then turned over the plate of food to the floor of the cafe and bowed before a shocked Fluttershy. The other patrons at the restaurant were not pleased. Discord took Fluttershy's left, front hoof and kissed it. This made the yellow pegasi blush and turn her face away.

Discord then took Fluttershy by her torso and flew out of the cafe, with lightening speed. Angel Bunny was left at the cafe, not very pleased at being ignored.

It was evening now. Luckily the lunch, now dinner was untouched by the woodland critters. The stars sparked and seemed to smile on the two friends. Discord and Fluttershy laughed about their adventures of the day.

"So then I told Celestia that I think... hmm... This is good, my dear-"

"Thank you" Fluttershy replied.

"I think that on hearts and hooves day I should make candy rain or grow candy flowers all over Equestria" Finished Discord as he ate Fluttershy's food.

"What did she say?"

_"I have to __**think**__ about tha_t" The draconequus replied with some disappointment.

Fluttershy put down her meal. She placed a hoof on Discords eagle hand, looking up at him with a smile. Discord turned his head to her. He lowered his brows and smiled lightly. Discord turned his torso toward Fluttershy, laying his lion paw on top of fluttershy's hoof, that was resting on his other hand.

Their eyes locked and sparkled within the darkening evening. Suddenly Fluttershy remembered that Angel Bunny was not around. She turned her head away and looked all around her.

"What is it?" Asked Discord.

"Angel Bunny! I think we left Angel bunny back in that griffon cafe!"

"Oh... No... Too bad. Well that means that we are truly alone then."

"Yes, but... What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Oh do not fret, my dear. I can just summon him here with my vast magic."

"Then do it! If... If you don't mind... Please...?"

"After we take care of the little matter of making you more open to the world" Said Discord, taking Fluttershy's face close to his.  
Fluttershy blushed heavily and her light breath became warm and weak.

"What... What are you-"

"I'm going to show you... As a friend... What it feels like to be kissed." Interrupted Discord.

"Oh... Oh, my... Umm... We...-"

"Shh... _Hush now, quiet now, my dear Fluttershy. Your friend Discord will make everything alright_." Discord sung lightly.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The light of day.

Just when their two breaths were mixed, Discord felt the stinging pain of a hoof to his head and himself being sent backwards, away from a startled Fluttershy, about 5 feet or so. Fluttershy raced to Discords side and held his head in her front hooves.

"Oh my goodness! Discord! Are you alright?!" Asked Fluttershy with heavily concern.

Discord rubbed his sore head and rolled his eyes around a bit until the blurriness within them fixated on the cause of the pain. Big Mac.

The angry, red, earth pony was breathing heavily to the point of his chest moving up and down and flashing his teeth.

"I always imagined that a kiss from you would be a knockout. But not like that!" Discord joked.

"Fluttershy! Come here NOW!" Big Mac said angrily.

"NO!" Snapped Fluttershy. Why should I after the way that you treated my friend?!"

"Friend?! It looked like he was tryin' to put the moves on yew'"

"Whatever the lady and I were doing is certainly none of your business, you uncivilized earth pony!" Said Discord. "You're very lucky that I'm not my old chaotic self or I would... Oh the heck with it!"

Discord snapped his fingers and Big Mac disappeared within a flash of magic. Fluttershy gasped and then looked down at Discord. Discord sat up, rubbing his head. He then looked over at the concerned Fluttershy.

"Not to ponder, my dear." Discord said with a sigh. "I did not harm him... As much as I really, really wanted to... I just sent him back home. But not in bed. Lets put it that way. He's safe... Just not comfortable at the moment.

"But he is alright? Right?" Asked the concerned yellow pegasus.

Discord looked down at his adorably concerned friend. He slightly smiled, nodding his head.

"Yes Fluttershy... I promise on my true-blue wing that he is... unfortunately.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Fluttershy said as she hugged her draconequus friend.

"Oh there is one more thing!" Said Discord.

Discord snapped his fingers. And suddenly appeared Angel Bunny. Fluttershy opened her front hooves for a embrace as the scared rabbit raced towards her.

"Hmm... Shame... I thought Griffons ate rabbit." Discord said with disappointment.

Angel Bunny was telling Discord all sorts of bad language to the point that Fluttershy put him down and scolded him.

Later that night, the party of three made it back home. Fluttershy and Discord had fun washing the dishes. She treated his head injury as he sat on the couch. Discord turned his face away and looked down. Fluttershy looked concerned at him as he gave off a sigh.

"Im... I'm sorry... Fluttershy... I feel that I might of overstepped my bounds as your friend. This friendship stuff is new to me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fluttershy. "You did not do anything wrong."

"The kissing attempt?" Replied Discord.

"Oh... Well, umm... That's... That's new... For the both of us... And you were just-"

"Trying to find out what it is like for myself also." Interrupted Discord. "You see Fluttershy... I... have never been kissed either. And I thought that if we shared that moment together... It would deepen our bond... I thought I could trust you, as a friend to help me experience it. I do believe... I know... That you are a very... Very, beautiful pony... And I'm sure that red earth pony believes so also."

"Big Macintosh?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I think that he may like you... And when I mean like you... I mean really, really like you. I think he has a school-colt crush on you, my dear. You... You should go talk to him He's closer to you in age anyway."

"I... I never knew that Big Macintosh..."

"Well he does! Believe-me!" Discord chuckled. "Or he is an even closer friend to you than I Am"

"No... your... I'm very fond of you, Discord... very... much so..." Replied Fluttershy.

Discord looked at Fluttershy with widened eyes. Fluttershy sat closer to his side and looked up at her draconequus friend.

"Do you think of me when you are working with Celestia and Luna?"

"But of course" Discord answered quickly. "If it was not for you, I would of been back in that garden, within stone, listening to guards do things they're not supposed to and crying children on field trips"

"Oh..." Fluttershy blushed. She smiled and was pleased at his kind words.

"And I would have not gotten to know the Princess the way that I do now."

"Huh?!" Fluttershy uttered in shock and worried surprise. "What do you mean know her?"

"Well Fluttershy... Princess Celestia and Luna tried to give me a chance. But I did not listen... They tried to reason with me and tell me about working together and other things that were strange to me. And that's when i first heard about this... Friendship. I just laughed and laughed until they turned me to stone.  
I suppose in my silly way... I was trying to be boastful, 'show off' and maybe even capture Celestia within my own chaotic way. Pretending not to care about her and whatnot. Trying to let her see things my way.  
Then I end up losing that opportunity to be friends with those sisters... I had never seen a Alicorn before... She was so beautiful... And still is..."

Fluttershy lowered her head and looked away. She tapped her hooves together a few times and darted her eyes back at Discord.

"So you find her... attractive?"

"She's the most beautiful thing... either pony or blade of grass... I cannot think of anything within this world more beautiful than that Alicorn Princess." Discord sighed. "I even told her that I had never been kissed. She laughed and rolled her eyes as if she did not believe me. Sometimes I wish that... She would tell me that she was never kissed either... Then we can share that. But I'm afraid that... If I do kiss her... I might... I might lose myself... Fully in her blessed hooves, forever... I... I think that... I'm..."

"Then you should kiss her silly" Laughed Fluttershy.

Discord opened his eyes widely and swallowed hard.

"W-What?!" Snapped Discord. "Well I don't know about that, I just... Would I really want to... And then... I'm probably not even her type... She most likely has a hundred royal guards for that kind of stuff."

"Discord... When you think of her, how do you feel?"

"Oh, come now, Fluttershy- really-I"

"Discord...! Don't make me..."

"What?" He asked

"Don't make me give you the eye!"

"..."

"Well, Discord?"

"Darling, we already established that "The eye". Does not work. So put those peepers away."

"Well darn it!"

"Young lady! Such language!" Discord joked.

"Well you're my friend. And if your heart is telling you that you have feelings for somepony then you should listen to it. And I'm going to help!"

"But... But how?" Discord asked.

"It is two weeks until Hearts and Hooves day. I will work with Twilight Sparkle to find out everything there is to know about Celestia, what she likes and doesn't so you can be ready for her."

"You... You would do that for me?" Discord said with quiet hope.

"Of course! And I'm sure that our friend Twilight would help also."

The next day at Twilight's Library"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! NO..." Yelled Twilight Sparkle.

"But Twilight..." Pleaded Fluttershy.

"No... A thousand times, no! Or rather, a thousand _years_, no!"

"But I promised him, Twilight... Please you have to help... It's... It's about love..."

"You really think he loves her?" Asked Twilight.

"He told me that she is the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen" Fluttershy replied.

"Well as long as he is trying to please her and not prank the Princess." Said the Purple unicorn.

"Oh thank you Twilight! thank you!"

Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around Twilight Sparkle. Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. She then looked at her happy friend and backed away slightly from her embrace.

"What is it Twilight? If... you don't mind me asking."

"What if I do mind?" Snapped Twilight.

"Oh, umm, I-I'm sorry!" Squealed Fluttershy. "I... I have asked you too much already, I'll just come back when you're ready to start telling me things about the Princess. But you know it has to be soon, right? Before... Hearts and Hooves day?"

Twilight Sparkle squinted at the unusually brave yellow Pegasus.

"You're not backing down on this one... You're really invested in Discord's happiness, aren't you?"

"He's my friend. Of course I Am." Fluttershy answered. "I would do the same thing for you if you were in love."

"Fluttershy... I will help him, because you asked me. I'm still getting used to Discord being friends with you and other ponies. But I think you might be doing this to make him happy for another reason that you might not see."

"What do you mean?" The little yellow pony inquired.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, looking down and away.

"I have been studying friendship with Princess Celestia for years now. And the lines that comes in between friendship and hate."

"So what are you saying, Twilight?"

"I... I just think... I feel that... You need to think about what you are doing... Before you do it... Think about how you feel about this Draconequus before you do anything for him. Because... You might be into him deeper than you think."

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Helping Mix-up

Fluttershy left the library, pondering Twilight's words. She flew down the path, slowly not noticing the other ponies around her. When she finally got to her cottage, AppleJack was waiting by her doorway.

"Oh, my, AppleJack! What are you doing here? Is it about Big Macintosh, because-"

"You darn toot-in' it is!" Snapped AppleJack. "He told me somethings that I don't think I like"

"Look... I can explain... You see... Discord and I were trying to... well... umm..."

Fluttershy looks down and away. Too nervous and shy to reveal that Discord and her were about to kiss. AppleJack leaned over, squinted her eye and raised hoof awaiting an explanation from her friend. The light orange earth pony became fed up and put her face close to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy backed away and fell to the earth. She looked up at the inpatient AppleJack. AppleJack stomped her hoof into the ground and sighed. Her face relaxed as she rolled her eyes, then resting her green calm eyes on the little yellow pony.

"Look, sugar cube, we are friends... Just tell me what happened and why my brother was face first in pig manure."

"So that's what happened! No wonder why Discord said he would not be comfortable."

"COMFORTABLE?! Shi-oot! Darlin', Big Macintosh was so upset that the Sun would set itself rather than see him!"

"Oh, my..."

"Yeah... And he is still bucking mad. Granny Smith had to-Uh-oh"

"What? Had to what? Is Big Macintosh alright?!" Asked a concerned Fluttershy.

"Why don' you ask him yer' self?". Said AppleJack as she pointed to a marching Big Macintosh coming toward them.

Fluttershy gasped, putting her hooves to her mouth. She then raced to Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh stopped a few feet from the cottage door. He looked up at Fluttershy with frustration. Breathing heavily, Big Macintosh closed his eyes, lowered his head and gave off a big breath.

"You alright Fluttershy?" Asked Big Mac.

"Yes, of course, but what about you? I heard that you were not too comfortable last night"

"Heck no I wasn't " Yelled Big Mac. He lifted his head and looked up at the hovering Fluttershy with frustration again. Fluttershy landed to the ground and backed away slightly. Big Macintosh sighed, rolled his eyes and calmed down. He stepped lightly to Fluttershy, bowing his head.

"Look... We have known each other for a bit now... And, um... I was just um... I suppose in my way... Loo-kin' out fer' ya? Be-because, um... Fl-Fluttershy... I think highly of you and um... um..."

"GOSH DARN IT, BIG MAC!" Yelled AppleJack to her stumbling older brother. "JUST TELL HER WHAT YOU TOLD US LAST NIGHT... _AND _**EVERY OTHER** NIGHT FOR THE PAST** 3** **YEARS**!"

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh look on at the cowboy hat wearing pony. Then they look back at each other. Big Mac nods his head, looks to his side and then raises his head toward Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks up at Big Mac and gulps. Her breath becomes quickened and she feels a chill throughout her body.

"Is there... Something that you wanted to tell me?" Asked Fluttershy. "If... If you don't mind telling me what it is... If it is really, really important... I mean..."

Big Macintosh rubs the back of his neck, looking down and away. He gulps heavily and feels a cold sweat. The red earth pony clears his throat and darts his eyes back at the awaiting yellow Pegasus.

" Um... You see... Miss Fluttershy... Um... Yer alright? Right?"

"Why yes... Everything is fine with me..." Fluttershy answered.

"So um... That Discord ain't tr-yin' nothing he shouldn't right? I mean... Nothing that would cause you harm, right? Cause if he does, **I'll** cause _him_harm!"

"No! No, Big Macintosh. Discord is a sweetheart and I'm actually trying to help him with his romantic life."

"Say what, now." Asked Big Mac.

"Oh, well... That is personal... And between us... But you do not have to worry about me... Twilight and myself are going to make an awesome threesome to help Discord get the satisfaction that he needs to finally be relaxed and settled."

AppleJack came racing toward the two. She stopped next to Fluttershy and looked first at Fluttershy, then Big Macintosh, then at Fluttershy again.

"What you talk-in' about sugar cube?" Asked AppleJack. What does Twilight have to do with this?"

"Well you see, her and Celestia have been working with one another for a few years now and Twilight told me that she has learned a lot of things from the Princess in the ways of Friendship and love. So I asked for her help with handling Discord. She did not agree at first and for some reason was kind of surprised that I would be _so bold_ to ask her such a thing. But she finally agreed and we should be ready to go to Canterlot with Discord and handle things from there, in about two weeks."

"Wow Fluttershy... I... I didn't know that you were so... _forward_with things." Said a stunned AppleJack.

"Well when it comes to the people I care about I just want to make them feel complete and appreciated. I would do anything for my friends. And I have never really done anything like this before. I'm a bit nervous, and excited at the same time. Isn't it exciting?"

Big Macintosh and AppleJack looked at each other. The large red pony looked at his sister, with disappointment. His eyes full of tears and his lip starting to quiver.

"Big Mac, hold on..." Pleaded AppleJack.

But Big Macintosh turned away, lowering his head and started down the path slowly. AppleJack looked on at Fluttershy at first in shock, then with anger.

"You know that's not the kinda stuff y'all shou' be spread-in' around, sugar cube!" Said AppleJack.

"Oh, my I think you're right, AppleJack. Because romance is a private thing. I would not want Discord to be embarrassed. Especially with him being so inexperienced."

"Please! Him...?_ inexperienced_? Half of Equestria is probably related to that no good, perverted-"

"AppleJack! Such talk! I'm also inexperienced too! Last night he was trying to help me, but Big Macintosh interrupted that, maybe for the better. I think you should go ask Twilight what is going on. She might be better at explaining the situation than me, since she's the expert in this."

"Oh you darn right I will. I'm not going to have my brother's heart-broken, and then my two good friends all tart-ed up with some former lord of chaos!"

"Tarted? Like tarts?"

AppleJack shakes her head, rolls her eyes and then races off towards her brother.

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Unicorns Worry.**A few hours later at the Library...

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Yelled Twilight Sparkle.

"So we don't have to worry about you mixing anything up with the spirit of chaos, right?" Asked a concerned AppleJack.

"If you were not my friend, AppleJack I swear... Just for suggesting that I would... Spike... Save my chapter... I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Oh, um... O.k. Twilight..." Said spike.

Spike put a marker on the chapter that the sickly purple unicorn was reading. Twilight went to the nearest washroom and closed the door. The sounds of her being sick could still be heard to the library population.  
AppleJack shook her head and sighed in relief. She sat next to a still sulking Big Macintosh, putting a hoof around his large shoulders.

"Ya see Big Brother? It was just som' misunderstand-in. She ain't after Discord and Discord don't seem to want her neither. So brighten up and lets figure out what you are going to say to Little miss Fluttershy the next time you see her. hmm?"

"I... I don't know AppleJack... What if she don' even have the time of day fer me? All busy with Discord and whatnot."

"Well you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later. And now it is sooner! Now Hearts and Hooves day is in two very short weeks. By that time you should be ready to sweep Fluttershy off her hooves, and show her your tender side. And if'in she does say no, at least you were truthful to her and yourself. Now lets give it that old Apple family try? Huh Big bro?"

"Eeyup."

" That's the spirit!" Said AppleJack hugging her older brother. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. She was noticeably dizzy and weak. She opened the book she was reading before back to the marked chapter and sighed.

"Hey, Twilight. Since yer in the love business, you think you could help Big Macintosh here?"

"No, no AppleJack, just hold it." Interrupted Big Macintosh. "They're my feelin's and I should be the one to deliver them."

"Yeah you been saying that for the last three years!" Snapped AppleJack. "Look, Twilight has her hooves full already with Fluttershy and Discord. So I think that we might have to swing by Rarity's fer' a spell or two in the ways of romance."

"Nope!"

"Big Mac, you just come on already! The time is now!" Demanded AppleJack.

"Nope, nope, NOPE!" Big Mac said unruly, with a stomp of his hoof. He then darted out of the Library.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled AppleJack. "Granny-Smith is faster than you on a rainy day and butter on her hooves, so don't think I ain't gonna catch you!"

AppleJack raced after her brother, out of the library. Twilight sighed in relief.

"Hmm... what kind of things does the Princess like? Romantically... How should I even ask that?! Spike... I think this is going to be harder than I first thought."

A few days later Twilight Sparkle came to Fluttershy's cottage with loads of notes, books and even graph charts. Twilight Had been corresponding with the Princess for four days on her favorite things and other personal likes.

"Well Fluttershy, I might have gotten some extra questions that I had to dance around, about why I was inquiring such things. But I think we can work with what I have here so far."

"Yes and I have helped Discord with his table matters and other etiquette." Said Fluttershy.

"Ladies, why are you standing around for?! Please, please make yourself at home Twilight Sparkle. Rest those dear, sweet purple hooves of yours."

With the snap of his lion hand, Discord had Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy resting on top of large, soft pillows. They looked at each other as Discord started to arrange lunch on the table.

The unicorn was impressed. And even a little dumbfounded that Discord was actually willing to work on his matters for the sake of impressing someone who she thought that he once despised.

"Wow Fluttershy... he really cares about Impressing the Princess."

"Yes he does! isn't it adorable?" Fluttershy asked.

"It... It actually is. And very pleasant. I just hope that he does not go overboard and not try to be something that he isn't. He should be himself, on his own free will like Celestia wanted."

"Oh no, I'm making sure that he communicated with me everything that he is feeling. We take walks along the edge of the EverFree Forest. Have breakfast on a cloud and dinner underwater within a magical bubble."

"Umm... Fluttershy... I-"

"He has told me so much. Very personal things. His wants and dreams and wishes. He is so afraid that he might mess up because he has not really been very social. But I assure him and sometimes we... We both cry. Then in return I share things with him... even things that I haven't told you guys."

"Oh, gosh... Fluttershy, listen-"

"Discord and I have become so very close... He has become such a big part of me. I'm braver and more outgoing of a pony more than I was before. He has made me a better pony... And I just want to make him happy."

"Even if that means that he is with someone else?" Asked Twilight quietly.

"Why would he ever be with anyone else? Discord and I are... Oh... He wants... Oh my..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wasted time**

Twilight Sparkle leaned forward to Fluttershy. She laid her purple hoof on top of her friends yellow hoof. Fluttershy's face was being covered with her long, pink hair. But Twilight could almost feel the tears drop from the little Pegasus face.

"This is what I meant the other day, Fluttershy..." Twilight sighed. "Do you want to go outside and talk about this?"

Fluttershy lifted her head, wiping away the heavy tears from her face. Her eyes were red and watery, almost closed. But she regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Alright, my dear little ponies!" Discord said loudly. "Lunch is served." The draconequus bowed.

"No, it is alright Twilight... I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can before... Before Hearts and Hooves day."

"Alright then." Twilight whispered.

The two ponies went over to the table where Discord seated them. Fluttershy lifted her head once at the table and looked adoringly at her friend Discord. She smiled and sighed quietly. Twilight Sparkle looked and her gentle, lovestruck friend with a soft smile.

"Wow Discord... I did not know you were such a good cook." Twilight Sparkle said cheerfully.

"Well I have cooked before... That same night that Fluttershy became my friend, I helped to cook that dinner."

Discord seated himself next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy slightly turned her head away from him, gulping and breathing fast through her nose.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well that dinner was a joke and-"

"Discord is good at so many things, Twilight... Just like I was telling you... He can do any... thing... And... he can be with... Um... Well... Look at this lunch." Fluttershy said to Twilight Sparkle, lifting her head. Then the pegasus looked up at Discord and smiled gently.

The three friends started eating the finely made lunch.

After dinner time past, Discord and Fluttershy had a desert of Twilight Sparkle going over and over the likes and dislikes of Princess Celestia. Discord and Fluttershy leaned on each other, sitting on the floor. Both of them tired, but willing to listen to Twilight's lessons. Fluttershy looked over at Discords lap. He was actually writing notes and underlining special points. The yellow pony smiled at her eager friend softly. She then looked down and away.

"So in conclusion Discord, Celestia might like a lot of cake, but try to offer her something other than that, even if it is another sweet or even a sweet fruit" Twilight lectured.

"Hmm... Like a banana?" Discord replied.

"Why yes... She Likes banana's! That was going to be lesson 2, point 2, section 3, on topic of Date foods. How did you know?" Asked Twilight.

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Well Miss Sparkle, I might not know everything that the fairest creature likes. But I do remember some... Don't you remember all of the lovely banana trees in Princess Celestia's garden?"

Twilight darted her eyes around. She then used her magic to read a book, trying to search for a reference of the palace garden.

"I turned them into Banana Slugs." Answered the draconequus..

Twilight Sparkle dropped her book and both ponies looked at Discord wide eyed.

"You should have seen it!" Discord laughed. "The slugs somehow got into her bed chambers. I was hiding behind a boulder. That is when the palace and canterlot was first being built and it was young. We were both young..."

Discord looked down and away. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at him sympathetically. Fluttershy rubbing her hoof on his long back and neck.

"I... I wasted so much time... She's never going to give me the light of day... And she literally holds it... Along with my heart."

"Discord, it's going to be all right... I promise..." Fluttershy assured.

"Yes! I have been around Princess Celestia for a very long time. I don't quite know your History with her fully. But I know that she is a very loving and open pony. She will at least go on a date with you."

"You... you think so?" The unsure draconequus asked quietly.

"Yes... Or my name is not Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly Spike came running through the cottage door. He held his stomach and belched eight message scrolls. Twilight went over to the messages and looked through them with her magic. She was surprised to see that there was one for Discord.

"Discord... Celestia sent you a letter also." Twilight said to him.

Within a cold sweat, the former lord of chaos reached for the letter and opened it slowly. Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy looked at him eager to hear what Celestia would possibly say to him.

Discord dropped the letter and looked forward. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. He arose from the ground and went over to a nearby window, with his back turned to the rooms occupants.

Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike crowded around the letter.

_**"My dearest and only Draconequus friend,**_

_**Even though my schedule prohibits me from having much or if any at all free time to go on a private outing with you; I have however used my powers that be to arrange a special night for Very Special Ponies . I will also be inviting One baby dragon, six little ponies that you may be familiar with, and a very special reformed Draconequus, to an evening of dining and togetherness on Hearts and Hooves Night. Since I'm without escort I was hoping you could fill that position. Princesses Orders.**_

_**Your Awaiting Hearts and Hooves partner,**_

_**Princess Celestia Of Canterlot.**_

Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike Look at one another.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Don't look at me**

"See, the Princess gave everypony a letter!" Said Spike. "One for you, and Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, All of us! Even me! I think it's kinda like the Grand Galloping Gala, but for ponies that like one another."

"I think you're right, Spike." Replied Twilight Sparkle. "My letter says that I'm allowed one other special pony to the evening. I don't know anypony... Hmm... What about you Fluttershy...? Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy had her head down. She started to remember all of the fun and togetherness that Discord and her shared. But now, he would do it with another pony.

"Oh, Fluttershy..." Worried Twilight. "It's alright... Like you said, you are helping a friend."

"I... I know... And look at him... He must be thrilled."

"Or maybe Princess Celestia inadvertently turned him back to stone." Said Twilight.

"I... I don't remember anything... I Don't know what to..."

Discord quietly said. He was indeed petrified, at the thought of being an escort for Celestia at this Hearts and Hooves gathering. In front of all of the ponies of Equestria. Discord was afraid that he might do something to embarrass her or worse.

Discord rushed to Fluttershy's side. He keeled down to her level, lacing his fingers together and eyes full of water.

"Please, Fluttershy. You **HAVE** to come along. I know that you are a very shy pony, and do not like large crowds, but you are _my_ friend! I feel that I can rely on you for support in case I slip or start to do something that I'm not supposed to."

Fluttershy looked down and away. She scratched at the floor with her hoof and shook her head, 'no'. Discord, Twilight and Spike were taken aback.

"But Fluttershy, we have been studying the rules of manners and etiquette, just for this moment. We just can't leave him hanging like this!" Argued Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes I shall go. BUT... Not to be a reference guide." Fluttershy snapped.

Fluttershy raised her head and looked forward at Twilight Sparkle. her face serious, gentle and determined..

"If the powerful magic of friendship and love is to truly come true for this night... Then Discord has to go at it with the skills that we helped him with. He has a little over a week left until this event. And I think that he will do just fine. Discord..."

Fluttershy looked at her nervous friend. She smiled at him with closed lips and assurance.

"Just be her friend... Be with her what you are to me... And she'll fall in love with you in no time. Talk about everything and anything. And most of all... Tell her the truth... When you start with the truth and planting the seeds of love, it will flourish into the most beautiful fruit filled forest that even Equestria would be envious of."

"Oh... really? It's that easy? Myself...?" Asked the unsure draconequus.

"I know that for a fact!" Replied the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh, well... thank you... Thank you, so very much my dearest friend." Discord wraps his arms around Fluttershy. She returned the hug. They release one another and Fluttershy leans her face close to his almost kissing him. Discord cocks his head back slightly and releases Fluttershy fully.

Fluttershy looked around the room and forgot that Twilight and Spike were still there. Twilight and Spike looked at one another then turned their eyes to the floor.

"Um... I think we should deliver these letters to the rest of the girls." Said Twilight.

"Oh! Um, yes... Yes, we better do that. Goodnight Fluttershy and Discord!" Said a leaving Spike.

"Ah-ha... sure... o.k... good... good night..." Quietly spoke the embarrassed yellow pony.

Twilight and Spike closed the door behind them. Fluttershy looked up at Discord and then quickly away. She started to retreat upstairs before Discord appeared in front of her. She was surprisingly un-startled. Fluttershy bowed her head and sighed.

"I thought that you would be more excited about this event, Fluttershy." Said Discord with concern. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing... Nothing here nor there, I... I guess... I suppose that I'm more tired than I thought after that lecture Twilight presented."

"OH! Yeah... Yes... Hmm... I did forget about that. Not the lessons mind you. I mean it flew over my head when I got that letter from Celestia!." Discord said with glee. "Isn't this just grand? Who are you going to invite? Hmm? Oh I bet it is that red brute from the Apple family Farm. Well he does-"

"I... I JUST DON'T WANNA THINK OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! What-"

"I-I have to go to bed!" Cried Fluttershy. "Excuse me!"

Discord stepped to the side as Fluttershy raced past him. He lowered his head and floated down to the couch.

The days leading up to the Hearts and Hooves day event were as fast as Rainbow-Dash Flying across Equestria... But Slow and painful for Fluttershy. Everypony, even Discord and Spike were back and forth from Rarity's Boutique, arranging outfits and other accessories.

"Well, I can surely say that I have never used my designing talents on a draconequus before. But I must say, I think I did a smashing job!" Rarity boasted.

The pony friends and Spike all laughed. Everypony except Fluttershy. She was like a wallflower, hiding within the shadows of the room. Rarity and the others looked on at her.

"Well what do you think, Fluttershy?" Asked the fashionable unicorn. "You're his best friend."

"You would think that, wouldn't you." Said Discord sadly. "She has been acting distant as of late... Barely looking or talking to me."

"You don't say!" Rarity said in shock.

"I just did!" Snapped Discord.

"Discord... I'll talk to her... I actually know what is going on." Assured Twilight.

"Really?"Asked Discord.

"Yes, I will" Assured Twilight, laying her purple hoof on his side with a head nod.

"Oh... Thank you..." Said the relieved former lord of chaos. "Oh and Twilight?... Even though you don't really think so... You have become my friend also."

Twilight was taken aback by Discord's kind words. Pinkie Pie and Rarity's eyes started to fill with tears. Twilight looked down and away. She then went forward to Discord and embraced him quickly, then ran off toward Fluttershy who was too lost within her thoughts in the corner of the room to hear or see anything.

"So... Beautiful..." Pinkie Pie Sniffled.

"It's like watching an award winning play on the importance of friendship and forgiveness." Rarity cried.

"That was nice" Added AppleJack.

"Ah who cares!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "Yeah he's a good guy now and we can all be friends. We already know that."

"It sounds like somepony needs a hug as well." Discord Said. "Who wishes to jump on the Discord-Hug Express?!"

"Ah-a! No way! Keep those mixed match arms to yourself, pal!" Said the cyan pony.

"I'm gonna get you!" Discord Chuckled.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The cyan Pegasus demanded. Discord and Rainbow Dash raced around the room as the rest of their friends laughed.

Fluttershy suddenly felt a familiar hoof on her shoulder. She turned and saw Twilight's Concerned, closed-lip smile. Fluttershy jerked away from her purple friend. This was the last straw for Twilight.

"That's it Fluttershy! Everypony else is having a good time and looking forward to tomorrow nights event. Everypony but you! And you said that you wanted Discord to be happy right? Well how is ignoring him going to make that happen?!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

**Chapter seven You were in my heart first**

Fluttershy raised her head and opened her eyes. Twilight's words hit her like a bullet through her already shattered soul. She remembered all the good and chaotic times that Discord and her both shared. The memories that they built as friends. Him coming to her to cry and her always being there for him.

"What... What have I done...? Where have I been? It almost felt like some sort of cloud... or, or spell" Cried Fluttershy.

"Because it was... You were in love. And you still may be. But if you love something then let it go. Or be brave enough to tell him your feelings." Twilight advised.

Fluttershy darted her eyes around. She then looked forward and nodded her head.

"Your right, Twilight. That is what I'm going to do. Because..."

Fluttershy looked over at her chaotic friend tightly hugging an unwilling Rainbow Dash.

"I... love him... I love him so much, Twilight... It hurts..." Fluttershy cried.

"Oh goodness" Twilight said softly as she wrapped her front hooves around the sobbing Fluttershy.

Discord then caught wind of Fluttershy crying, tossing Rainbow Dash into a wall. He rushed over to his sobbing friend. Discord magically sent Twilight to the other ponies and looked on at the tearful Fluttershy. Fluttershy felt his energy and looked up at him with eyes full of water, which made Discord's eyes fill with water.

"Don't you know that you are not allowed more than 5 feet away from me?!" Discord snapped.

The saddened Draconequus wrapped his arms around a surrendering Fluttershy. She returned his embrace with one of her own.

Now the entire room was filled with tears. Even some foggy eye action was going on with the 20 percent cooler, Rainbow Dash. But she quickly hid the tears.

Discord released Fluttershy and then shocked the entire room by laying a kiss on her lips. A three to five second kiss that made everypony gasp and wide-eyed. Not to mention Fluttershy, whom was frozen on the spot.

"There! Now we are friends again. I stole that kiss from you as an apology for staying away from me so long. Don't do it again!" Discord snapped.

But Fluttershy was within a dimension of her own. Blank.

"I wonder what he would do if she totally moved away or broke off with him." Rarity Whispered and giggled to AppleJack.

"Ah, don't make me think about that!" Snapped AppleJack as she blushed heavily.

Rarity cooed and giggled at the thought. AppleJack became sheepish and looked at Rarity with lowered eyelids.

"You wanna find out for yourself, don' cha?" Teased the light orange pony.

"Oh, ho-ho-well... Hey! No! No I do not!" Snapped Rarity. "I was just being childish, is all."

"Right..." Countered AppleJack. "Hey Discord! What would you be doing if Fluttershy really left you high and dry-"

"APPLEJACK!" Yelled Rarity. "Stop it."

AppleJack ran from the charging Rarity around the room, laughing and teasing.

"I would request to be sent back to stone..." Replied Discord.

The room became frozen again. Fluttershy blinked and looked up at Discord. Discord looked forward at the ponies.

"Fluttershy is the FIRST friend that I ever really had. She saved my life... If it was not for her I would still be some selfish child of a grown Draconequus, either in stone or roaming Equestria doing chaos. Because of her... I'm here... And experiencing somepony that cares for me... Joy.. Happiness, nervousness... And even the potential to have a special somepony with the most beautiful creäture in all of Equestria. I can't even say her name. It makes me shiver all of a sudden. But it feels good. The only other pony that can match... your princess... In beauty, is this little yellow one here. And I want you to know that, my dear, Fluttershy."

Discord Looked down at his emotional yellow friend.

"I know that you think that we won't be as close as we were if I pursue Celestia. But I promise, even though I have strong feelings for the princess, you had my heart first. And always will. Just consider her a roommate. I love you, my little pony. I'm in love with Celestia, but I do LOVE you."

"Oh Discord!" Fluttershy tackles Discord with an embrace. This is too much for Rainbow Dash.

"I... I can't take all of this mushiness" Rainbow Dash said as she was wiping away tears. "I'm out of here!"

The rest of the pony friends went over to the Draconequus and yellow pegasi.

Finally the night of the Hearts and Hooves even came. The ponies, Spike and Discord were all keenly dressed. They entered the grand hall together and looked around at the loving decorations.

"So you have made it, Discord." Said Princess Celestia.

"Oh, um, well yes... Yes I did and so did the rest of my friends." Discord said nervously.

"The rest of your friends?" Celestia joked. When you left me last it was nothing but, Fluttershy this and Fluttershy that. I'm pleased that you have made friends with the other ponies as well."

"He talks about me when he is here?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Non-stop, my little pony. I was afraid that he might ask you to be his escort. I have grown fond of having this Draconequus around." Replied Celestia.

"Oh, my..." Said Fluttershy quietly.

"But it was a royal command that I arrive and be by your side" Discord Said.

"If it was not... Would you still have come?" Asked the concerned Princess.

"To be by your side, you do not have to even write me a letter, my dear Princess." Discord said as he bowed to the white alicorn.

Celestia giggled and even blushed slightly. Discord then took her front hoof and kissed it. Princess Celestia giggled even louder.

"More mush... I'm going into the party." Stated a fed-up Rainbow Dash.

"I still can't believe this is happening... But it is... Lets go girls. Spike." Said Twilight Sparkle.

The ponies and spike went into the event hall. Fluttershy was following also when suddenly she was stopped by Princess Celestia. She turned to the tall winged pony and blinked. The white alicorn princess bowed her head to Fluttershy. She looked at the yellow Pegasus gently and lovingly.

"Thank you for sharing Discord. I know that he is very special to you... And trust me... He simply adores you."

Fluttershy blushed and turned her head away. She then looked at Celestia.

"It is alright, princess. As long as our beloved Discord is happy. And he talks about you all the time also. He's in love with you... Ah! I mean-!" Stumbled Fluttershy.

"What?..." Celestia inquired wide-eyed.

"No, no it's... oh darn it... You'll find out for yourself." Said the frustrated pegasi.

"Really...? Hmm... That is something to look forward to, isn't it?" Joked Princess Celestia.

"And he is a great kisser." Fluttershy mused.

Celestia cocked her head back and looked shocked at the yellow pony.

"But he told me he was never kissed before." Disappointingly said Celestia.

"It was just something friendly. Nothing Special... even though... I'll remember it forever..."

"Alright Fluttershy. I think Discord and I have some Hearts and Hooves talking to do. You had me worried there." Chuckled Celestia as she started toward Discord.

"Good..." Quietly snapped Fluttershy.

"Did you say something, dear?" Asked Celestia.

"Oh, no... Nothing... Carry on..." Said Fluttershy as she started into the Grand hall, past the other pony guest.

Celestia nodded her head and went up to Discord.

"So you kissed Fluttershy, hmm?" Teased Celestia.

Discord turned to Celestia quickly, almost dropping a drink he had acquired. He darted his eyes around and gulped heavily. His red nervous eyes landed on Celestia's face. The teasing Princess nodded, closed her eyes and walked slightly past Discord.  
The draconequus body leaned over in disappointment. He turned his head to the Princess with lowered eyelids. Princess Celestia looked back at him through the corner of her eye, alluringly.

Discord looked at her with curiosity. Celestia opened the patio doors with her magic. She pointed her head to him, then to the open patio doors. The white alicorn smiled and winked at the curious, former lord of chaos.  
Discord stood straight and his wings perked up. Celestia giggled, shaking her head, with her eyes closed, big smile and playfully trotting out the patio doors. Discord looked around the room, taking hold of his jacket collar. He stepped slowly toward the patio and then hurried out after his Hearts and Hooves date.

The slight sound of giggling and laughing could be heard from outside.

Twilight shook her head and sighed. The purple unicorn tried to think of other pleasant things. She looked toward another part of the grand hall and saw Fluttershy approaching Big Macintosh.

"Oh... Big Macintosh is here." Said Twilight.

"Yep... He sure is." Stated AppleJack with pride. "And I did not even invite him. Fluttershy did. As her special somepony. "

"Oh! I see..." Observed Twilight Sparkle.

"You... You look mighty nice and pretty, miss Fluttershy." Said Big Macintosh shyly.

Fluttershy leaned toward him and gave the red earth pony a kiss on the cheek. The sound of AppleJack cheering filled the room. The light orange earth pony quickly got hold of herself and then sat quietly at a table with her other pony friends. Twilight Sparkle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves day, everypony... One and all..."

Thee End!


End file.
